The (Not So) Domesticated Werewolf
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: After Peter bets Derek that he and Stiles couldn't survive a week living together, the couple set out to prove that they can do just that. Will Stiles and Derek be able to last a week of living together? Humour and mostly fluff. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you two really think that you are going to last as a couple? …Oh, no, no, no. Don't glare at me like that Derek. I think that it's cute, honestly…. I mean it's endearing, really, that you're pretending that there's any chance of you lasting with that obnoxious little teenager… In fact, I bet that you couldn't make it a week living together before one of you would end up dead… Or you would end up hating each other at the very least."_

His uncle's mockingly sympathetic words echoed through Derek Hale's brain as his boyfriend rambled on telling him another crazy Coach story that he couldn't quite concentrate on, no matter how hard he tried.

Stiles noticed how buried in his own thoughts the other man seemed to be, so he decided to test if Derek was listening at all or not.

"-And then, of course, a fluffy unicorn floated out onto the lacrosse field and actually bit Isaac's left arm off… Yeah, it was disgusting. There was blood everywhere. And Isaac was shrieking like a little girl. Nobody knew what to do… But then Scott, my hero, began to actually communicate with the unicorn using a series of whinnies and stomps- did you know that Scott speaks unicornish? -until it actually reattached Isaac's arm using the bubble gum in its saliva. And _oh my god, Derek, stop nodding, you clearly aren't hearing a word that I'm saying!_" He finally snapped.

When Derek still didn't seem to hear a word that he was saying, Stiles leaned back in frustration and sighed dramatically to himself.

Finally the werewolf seemed to drag himself out of his thoughts as he suddenly looked up and asked, "Hey, you're on spring break next week right?"

"Yup," Stiles responded, surprised by the sudden topic change, but choosing not to let it show for now.

"Do you want to stay over here for the week?" Derek offered.

"Umm, sure, okay. That's not random at all… But yeah," Stiles responded. "What brought that on?"

Derek tried to pass it off as casually as possible as he answered, "Nothing really, just something that Peter said…"

"Oh, right. Just something that your psycho uncle casually brought up in conversation…" Stiles responded in a tone of mock casualty. "What did he say?"

"He just said that we won't last together and bet that we could never survive a week of living together," Derek explained.

"What? We could totally make it a week," Stiles said confidently. "Right? And now we're going to prove it. You should bet him money on this."

The only challenge would be trying to talk his dad into the idea… He knew that he would never get away with just pretending to be at Scott's house. After all of the shenanigans that Stiles and Scott had gotten up to in the past, the sheriff and Melissa always called each other to check if that was where their son really was when the pair was supposedly having a sleepover.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Sheriff Stilinski told his son sternly.

"But Dad-"

"No."

"But you haven't even listened to me-"

"You want me to give you permission to go move into your older, tattooed, werewolf of a boyfriend's house for an entire week?" The sheriff questioned. "Why on Earth would I agree to that?"

"Umm, because I'm actually telling you the truth about where I'd be going instead of sneaking around behind your back?" Stiles asked hopefully before he became distracted and asked. "Wait- How do you know about Derek's tattoo? …You know what, never mind."

"While I am glad that you're actually being honest with me for a change, I still don't think that it's a good idea-"

Before the sheriff could get any more words out, his son cut him off with, "But if I don't stay over there for a week, then Peter will automatically win his stupid bet that we wouldn't be able to survive a week living together. And apparently he's been bothering Derek about how we don't stand a chance of lasting together and clearly he's gotten into Derek's head and if this ruins my relationship, then I'm blaming you. Well Peter, but you too."

The sheriff let his hand rest in his hand and sighed to himself as he weighed his options. He wanted his son to be happy and he was glad that Stiles had actually come and asked him first, but of course he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of his son spending a week at his boyfriend's house. But if he didn't let him go, Stiles would probably either sneak out and go there anyways or else he would drive the sheriff insane for the entire week.

"Oh come on, Dad. Is it really that terrible of an idea?" Stiles questioned pleadingly.

"Do you remember that time that he was wanted for murder?" The sheriff asked.

"Technically that was Scott's fault," the teen defended as he recalled the time when Scott had panicked and claimed that Derek had been the one trying to kill them in the school one night.

"…Fine, you can go," The sheriff relented. "But you owe me, so you'd better not commit any more minor crimes for a long time, young man."

A grin formed on Stiles' lips as he pulled his father into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad… And don't worry; I'll stick to the major crimes from now on."

Sheriff Stilinski laughed as he hugged his son back while he silently hoped that his son really was kidding.

* * *

This was the first time that Stiles was actually staying the night at Derek's place. Sure, they'd slept together, but Stiles had never stayed the night because he'd always had to get home so that his dad wouldn't get mad at him.

"You don't sleep talk, do you?" Derek asked with a slight smirk. "Because I think that I already reach my limit of how long I can listen to your voice for during the day."

"Ha," Stiles responded with a sarcastic laugh. "And I don't. Or at least if I do, Scott's never told me about it."

Derek didn't appreciate the casual mention of Stiles and Scott sleeping close to each other as a fairly often occurrence, but he gritted his teeth and decided to let it go. Nothing good would come from pointless jealousy and he had no intention of starting a fight on night one of Stiles spending the week there.

* * *

Derek woke up in the middle of the night to find himself lying on the floor next to his bed. He slowly got up to get back into his bed, only to find that Stiles was fast asleep sprawled out on his stomach across the centre of it, taking up at least three quarters of the bed's surface.

Derek quietly sighed to himself before carefully crawling back onto the edge of the bed, cautious to not wake his boyfriend up.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This is my first Teen Wolf story, so I hope that it's okay. Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Stiles woke up, he found himself alone in Derek's bed.

He got up and wandered out of the bedroom in search of his boyfriend, still dressed in only his boxers, as he rubbed sleepily at his eyes.

Derek had to smile amusedly at the sight of Stiles' hair sticking out every which way from sleeping as the younger man walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up already?" Stiles asked with a yawn as he watched the werewolf eating his breakfast, a bowl of cereal.

Frosted Flakes, Stiles noted. It was a somewhat boring cereal choice, but there were blander options and it somehow seemed like a fitting choice for Derek. Stiles was more of a Lucky Charms man himself.

"I could barely sleep because _someone_ was taking up the whole bed," Derek responded accusingly, dragging Stiles out of his cereal reverie.

"Well then maybe you should have wolfed out and curled up at the foot of the bed like dogs do," Stiles joked as he headed towards the cupboards in search of a second cereal bowl. "Besides, Scott never seemed to mind."

Derek was unimpressed with Stiles' dog joke, but the Scott comment was what made him ask a question that he immediately regretted.

"Well then why don't you just spend the week at Scott's instead?" Derek asked a little too calmly.

"Oh my god, are you jealous of Scott?" Stiles asked, sounding amused, but not at all upset by the idea.

Derek just stared back at him with an unimpressed look.

"Oh my god, you are. Aren't you?" Stiles continued excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Scott about this !"

Derek's gaze intensified into a glare.

"Relax, I'm just kidding… Mostly," Stiles assured his boyfriend. "Besides, me and Scott have been best friends for our entire lives. We've been sharing beds when one of us slept over since we were little kids. It's not a big deal. And it's certainly nothing to worry about… I mean have you heard Scott gushing about Allison? She's really all he talks about, so something tells me that Scotty doesn't plan on going gay for me any time soon."

Derek rolled his eyes at that, but felt himself relax at Stiles' reassurance as he got up to help the other man find a clean bowl.

Stiles couldn't help but smile despite himself. Derek Hale was jealous at the idea of him sleeping in the same bed as someone else. Was Derek really that oblivious of what he did to Stiles? Didn't he realize that Stiles wasn't even capable of imagining himself with someone else?

* * *

After breakfast, Stiles went to go take a shower. He wasn't in there long before someone else decided to join him.

Derek slipped into the shower and reached to turn the water temperature down.

As Stiles felt the cold water hit his skin, he turned around to face Derek.

"Oh my god."

Derek couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"No, not you oh my god. I mean, not that you aren't totally oh my god worthy, especially when you're naked, but that's not what that specific 'Oh my god' was about. That 'Oh my god' was more of an 'Oh my god, are you trying to kill me right now' kind of 'Oh my god'. I mean I know that you have that whole werewolf higher core temperature thing going for you, but I don't, I'm human." Stiles stopped talking for just long enough to adjust the water temperature to a nice steaming temperature. "And that also means that I can't heal from when my boyfriend comes into the shower and turns the water ice cold in an attempt to give my hypothermia-"

Derek could see Stiles pause for just a moment to take a big breath in preparation for the continuation of his little speech, so he decided to shut Stiles up using his favourite strategy.

Before Stiles could get another word out, Derek leaned forward and pressed their lips together, surprising Stiles in the process. As they kissed, Derek brought one arm past Stiles to turn the water temperature down to a temperature that was only slightly less icy than he had made it before.

In Derek's mind it was a fairly significant compromise.

"Okay, I know that you like to be the hottest thing in the room, Derek," Stiles said through teeth that were practically chattering. "But it's a little ridiculous being jealous of water. That's like if I said that I was jealous of air."

A triumphant smirk formed on Stiles' lips that showed that he thought that he was hilarious as he moved to turn the water back up to full heat. "I like my showers like I like my men. Scalding hot."

Derek took a step even closer to Stiles and his voice came as a low growl in Stiles' ear as he asked, "Funny that you complain about not being able to heal from 'hypothermia', but you can heal just fine from the burns this water must be giving you."

That voice was definitely not playing fair, but then again, why did Stiles ever think that Derek would? And how was he ever supposed to win this argument when Derek was purposely using his sexiest tone on him?

Stiles gulped loudly, he was sure that with Derek's werewolf hearing it had probably sounded as loud as a gunshot, as he stumbled out the words, "Maybe we're just not shower compatible." Stiles _really_ wished that they were.

"Maybe we're not," Derek agreed, although that realization didn't at all affect his invading of Stiles' personal space. Not that Stiles was complaining.

There was a brief lull in conversation as Derek brought his lips to Stiles' neck before Stiles finally admitted defeat.

"Alright, fine. We'll both be miserable."

With that he grabbed the faucet and adjusted the temperature to a neutral warm temperature that wasn't really what either of them wanted, but was at least middle-ground instead of one extreme or the other.

…

"You know, you're making it very difficult to be miserable here, Derek."

…

"Oh my god… …And yes, that one was because of you."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for reading! :) I hope that you liked the chapter, I'm going to try and have at least once a week (hopefully).  
**

**Also, thanks to Snowbeardolphin, squigglegiggle , carameldip18, and mjsmart2001 for reviewing the first chapter!**


End file.
